


La copine de mon meilleur copain

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [4]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Adorkable, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Photography
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir, recueil de mini fics & drabbles pour Pol et Mieke, parce qu'ils sont juste mimi comme ça !<br/>1ère vignette : Comme un conte de fées. 2ème : Toutes les filles... <br/>3 et 4èmes : Les miracles de la science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conte de fées

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dans leur jeune temps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365886) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieke a eu beaucoup de chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Comme un conte de fées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’astrologue de Bruges_  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Mieke(/Pol)  
>  **Genre :** happy end  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « le fabuleux destin... » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (o5 décembre ’09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post tome 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Mieke se dit souvent qu’elle a de la chance. Devenue orpheline jeune, dans d’autres conditions, elle aurait pu être placée comme servante, ou connaître un sort plus triste ; heureusement, la position de son oncle Mathias lui permet de vivre heureuse, entourée de ses fleurs. Les faire pousser n’est pas si facile que certains le croient, il faut les soigner, mais elle aime cela, elle aime veiller sur elles, les choisir, les cueillir et les arranger de manière à ce que chacune fasse ressortir la beauté des autres dans les bouquets les plus harmonieux.

À vendre ses bouquets aux gens fortunés, elle côtoie un monde fabuleux. Depuis que maître Van Laet a promis de faire un jour son portrait pour la remercier, en plus du prix payé pour ses fleurs, elle rêve du jour où un riche marchand verra le tableau, en tombera amoureux, la demandera en mariage et fera d’elle une femme heureuse. Son oncle a beau lui répéter que ce ne sont que des rumeurs folles, que des choses pareilles n’arrivent que dans les contes de fées, et que dans la réalité où ils se trouvent, il faut travailler dur pour gagner son pain, et être méritante pour rencontrer un époux correct, elle préfère continuer à croire à ce beau rêve.

Finalement, sa vie telle qu’elle la concevait s’effondre et lui échappe. Adieu le rêve de rencontrer un prince ou un marchand, adieu le rang de son oncle, adieu son jardin et ses bouquets.  
L’homme dont elle s’éprend et qui la prend dans sa vie n’est pas un prince ni un marchand riche ou pauvre, mais pour ce qui est de faire d’elle une épouse heureuse, elle est comblée.

Pol Pitron, caméraman, gagne bien sa vie... le temps qu’il passe effectivement à tourner des reportages et pas à voyager dans le temps ou dans les étoiles. Assez pour eux deux, en tout cas. Et la vie à laquelle il l’a introduite l’émerveille.  
Finalement, elle l’a eu, son conte de fées, et mieux encore.


	2. Le tour du monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol est cameraman et à côté de ça, il aime bien la photographie, aussi. Surtout ses modèles, en fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le tour du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Pol Pitron ; Ingrid, Yoko, Mieke   
> **Genre :** adorkable?  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** défi #198; « Culture » pour mf_100_mots  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _L’Orgue du Diable_ , _Aventures électroniques_ , _L’astrologue de Bruges_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2 x 100

Être cameraman ne fait pas que du bien à sa culture, regrette Pol. Ce qu’il vise derrière son objectif ne ressemble pas à ce que sera le produit fini et après avoir passé de longues heures à filmer le matériel préliminaire à la mise en boîte de films ou de documentaires, il n’a plus trop envie de voir le résultat. Et abruti de fatigue après ses journées de travail il n’a plus trop le courage de lire non plus.   
Mais il aime bien regarder des magazines de photographie. Comparer à ce qu’il a vu lui-même, ailleurs. Rêver un peu...

*

Mine de rien, il a déjà beaucoup voyagé, pour le travail et pour des raisons personnelles. Dans de nombreux pays, et vers des destinations dont il ne peut parler. Alors il n’a pas de savoir encyclopédique, non, mais il a appris plus qu’il ne croirait sur les paysages et sur les coutumes humaines de lieux et d’époques différentes.  
Et il en revient à son vieux passe-temps. Ingrid devant un château rhénan c’est fait ; s’il avait plus de temps, il aimerait photographier Yoko en kimono sous un cerisier en fleur, et surtout, Mieke en costume ancien sur sa barque fleurie. 


	3. Miracles de la science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une anecdote, d’une époque à une autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les miracles de la science moderne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, L’Astrologue de Bruges   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Pol/Mieke  
>  **Genre :** gen/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Aux yeux de Fuuka c’est de la magie. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 20  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– C’est de la magie ? demande Mieke, les yeux tout rond ouverts, en voyant s’allumer la gazinière.  
– Non, c’est scientifique, rit Pol.  
– Mais sur quoi ce feu brûle-t-il ?

Le miracle de l’eau chaude et de l’eau froide dans les robinets, elle veut bien y croire. Ça n’est rien de plus qu’un tonneau très grand et elle comprend qu’on puisse chauffer un réservoir. Mais ça !

Pol aimerait bien savoir expliquer : le gaz combustible, comment ça marche…

– Euh, avec des tout petits, petits machins. Y’a pas grand monde qui sait ?


	4. Obsolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passe-temps et temps qui passe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Obsolescence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnage :** Pol Pitron  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « définition » + contrainte accessoire « vieillerie » pour 31_jours > (o6 décembre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** de la BD franco-belge pour la Saint-Nicolas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

D’après Pol un avantage indéniable à passer des mois en hibernation chaque fois que Khany les appelle sur Vinéa, c’est qu’au retour la technologie qui se développe à toute vitesses ces dernières années a fait un bond de géant. Il était passionné de photo autrefois et même s’il a moins le temps de s’y adonner maintenant il est toujours ravi de voir de combien de pixels la définition des nouvelles camera numériques a encore augmenté.  
L’inconvénient majeur qui va de paire avec, malheureusement, c’est que l’appareil dont il était tout fier l’an passé et qu’il n’a eu le temps d’utiliser qu’une paire de fois avant de tout suspendre, est _déjà_ obsolète.


End file.
